Marvel's Young Avengers
"Marvel's Young Avengers", also known simply as "Young Avengers" is a fan-made TV series which takes place in Earth-1010 and focuses on the lives of the Young Avengers, their days in high school, the protection of their secret identity and their crimefighting. Seasons Season One #Start of Something New #Brooklyn Baby #Arrows #Gods and Monsters #Cassandra #E.T. #The Children's Crusade #You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet Season Two #Begin Again #Innocent #Magic Characters Young Avengers *Hawkeye / Katherine Bishop (leader) *Hulkling / Dorrek VIII / Teddy Altman *Speed / Thomas Shepherd *Stature / Cassandra Lang *Wiccan / William Kaplan *Patriot / Elijah Bradley (former leader) Avengers *Captain America / Steve Rogers (leader) *Iron Man / Tony Stark *The Hulk / Robert Bruce Banner *Thor *Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff *Hawkeye / Clint Barton *Black Panther / T'Challa *Wonder Man / Simon Williams *Mockingbird / Barbara Morse *Captain Marvel / Ms. Marvel / Carol Danvers *Iron Patriot / War Machine / Col. James Rhodes *Scarlet Witch / Wanda Maximoff *Quicksilver / Pietro Maximoff *Red Hulk / General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross *Falcon / Samuel Wilson *Vision *Ant-Man / Scott Lang Eastside High School *Greg Norris *John Kesler S.H.I.E.L.D. *Director Phillip "Phil" Coulson (director) *Agent Anne Weaver (Council Member) *Quake / Agent Daisy Johnson / Skye *Agent Leo Fitz *Agent Bobbi Morse *Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie *Agent Nekhene / Cerulean Garrard *Commander Robert Gonzales (former Council Member, deceased) X-Men *Storm / Ororo Munroe Sanctum Sanctorum *Dr. Strange / Stephen Strange Stark Industries *J.A.R.V.I.S. Latverians *Dr. Doom / Victor von Doom (Monarch) Inhumans *Jiaying (deceased) *Quake / Daisy Johnson / Skye Kree Kree Empire *Captain Mar-Vell *Vin-Tak Kree Public Accuser Corps *Wah-Keen Asgardians *Balder *Executioner / Skurge *Lorelei *Enchantress / Amora Thor Corps *Beta Ray Bill *Thor Girl The Maggia *Blackwing / Joseph Manfredi Dark Avengers *Dell Rusk / Red Skull (leader) *Bullseye / Dark Hawkeye / Lester The Hand *Bullseye / Lester (American Branch) Dark Elves *Malekith the Accursed *Kurse / Algrim the Strong Fire Demons *Surtur Jotuns *Ymir *Laufey (deceased) *Loki (deceased) A.I.M. *M.O.D.O.K. / George Tarleton (leader) *Scientist Supreme / Andrew Forson (Scientist Supreme) *Titanium Man / Boris Bullski *Lyle Getz Wrecking Crew *Wrecker / Dirk Garthwaite (leader) *Bulldozer / Henry Camp *Piledriver / Brian Calusky *Thunderball / Eliot Franklin Hammer Advanced Weapons Systems *Justin Hammer / Crimson Cowl Sinister Six *Doctor Octopus / Otto Octavius HYDRA *Red Skull / Johann Schmidt (leader) U-Foes *Vector / Simon Utrecht (leader) *Ironclad / Michael Steel *Vapor / Ann Darnell *X-Ray / James Darnell Dark DimensionEdit *Dormammu (ruler) *Clea (Princess) Other Characters *Isaiah Bradley *Faith Shabazz *Winter Soldier / Sgt. James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes *Living Laser / Arthur Parks *Swordsman / Jacques Duquesne *Legacy / Genis-Vell *Martyr / Phyla-Vell *Graviton / Dr. Franklin Hall *Kang the Conqueror *Egghead / Elihas Starr *Mad Thinker *Tinkerer / Phineas Mason *Crimson Dynamo / Anton Vanko *Whiplash / Ivan Vanko *Mr. Hyde / Calvin Zabo *Iron Lad / Nathaniel Richards Cast *Troye Sivan - Wiccan, Speed *Thomas Brodie-Sangster - Hulkling *Chloë Grace Moretz - Stature *Keiynan Lonsdale - Patriot *Anna Kendrick - Kate Bishop *Chris Evans - Captain America *Robert Downey, Jr. - Iron Man *Mark Ruffalo - Bruce Banner *Fred Tatasciore - Hulk, Thunderball *Scarlett Johansson - Black Widow *Chadwick Boseman - Black Panther *Phil LaMarr - Wonder Man *Paul Bettany - J.A.R.V.I.S., Vision *Paul Rudd - Ant-Man *Douglas Booth - Greg Norris *Olivia Negron - Faith Shabazz *Keith Szarabajka - Living Laser *Ken Marino - Blackwing *Phil LaMarr - Swordsman *Royce Johnson - Brett Mahoney *Rick D. Wasserman - Bullseye / Dark Hawkeye, Surtur *Steve Blum - Beta Ray Bill, Wrecker *Nolan North - Balder, Scientist Supreme *Tara Strong - Thor Girl *Halle Berry - Storm *Christopher Eccleston - Malekith *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje - Kurse *Tyler Bunch - Ymir *Kyle Hebert - Lyle Getz *David Boat - M.O.D.O.K. *Clark Gregg - Phil Coulson *Chloe Bennet - Quake *Andy Mientus - Agent Nekhene *Moira Quirk - Phyla-Vell *Austin Butler - Genis-Vell *Ty Burrell - Captain Mar-Vell *Roger Craig Smith - Wah-Keen *Eddie McClintock - Vin-Tak *Travis Willingham - Bulldozer, Executioner *Cam Clarke - Piledriver *Elena Satine - Lorelei *Chris Hemsworth - Thor *Aaron Taylor-Johnson - Quicksilver *Elizabeth Olsen - Scarlet Witch *Clé Bennett - Isaiah Bradley Chapter Navigation Season 1 01-Start of Something New.png|Start of Something New|link=Start of Something New (YA) 02-Brooklyn Baby.png|Brooklyn Baby|link=Brooklyn Baby (YA) 03-Arrows.png|Arrows|link=Arrows (YA) 04-Gods and Monsters.png|Gods and Monsters|link=Gods and Monsters (YA) 05-Cassandra.png|Cassandra|link=Cassandra (YA) 06-E.T..png|E.T.|link=E.T. (YA) 07-The Children's Crusade.png|The Children's Crusade|link=The Children's Crusade (YA) 08-You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet.png|You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet|link=You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet (YA) Season 2 09-Begin Again.png|Begin Again|link=Begin Again (YA) 10-Innocent.png|Innocent|link=Innocent (YA) 11-Magic.png|Magic|link=Magic (YA) Trivia *'Season 1' can be compressed into one Arc: *#''Enter Doom Arc'' (Episodes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and 8) *'Season 2' can be divided into two Arcs: *#''Social Casualty Arc'' (Chapters 1, ) Episode Titles' Gags: *Every Young Avengers' episode title is a reference to a song: **Start of Something New is a reference to the High School Musical song performed by Zac Efron and Vanessa Anne Hudgens. **Brooklyn Baby is a reference to the song performed by Lana Del Rey and this episode's location. **Arrows is a reference to the song performed by Fences ft. Macklemore & Ryan Lewis and Kate Bishop. **Gods and Monsters is a reference to the song by Lana Del Rey, Thor and Beta Ray Bill. **Cassandra is a reference to the song by ABBA and Stature. **E.T. is a reference to the song by Katy Perry and Hulkling, Genis, Phyla and Mar-Vell and Wah-Keen and Vin-Tak **The Children's Crusade is a reference to the song by Sting and to the storyline involving the Young Avengers. **You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet is a reference to the song by Avril Lavigne. **Begin Again is a reference to the song by Taylor Swift. Young Avengers Members Category:Earth-1010 Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series Category:Animated